One brother in danger
by Raphaelfan
Summary: Karai, dogpound and Xever are after one of the turtles. Found out what happens. Sorry for my English.
1. Chapter 1 - the plan

The turtles were fighting the foot, Karai, Xever and dogpound. Michelangello and Donatello were fighting dogpound, Leonardo was fighting Karai and Raphael was fighting Xever. The foot were already beaten. When Mikey and Donnie had beaten dogpound they helped Leo.

Xever: "You are good, but I'm the one who has the victory this time."

Raph: "We'll see about that."

Karai: "Xever, Bradford come on, let's go!" but Xever was still fighting.

Karai "Xever come on!" she yelled as they started to run.

Xever: "I'll finnish you later, turtle." he yelled and started to run.

The turtles were looking if anything was going on in the city.

Mikey: "I'm bored, Leo."

Leo: "Be patient!"

Raph: "Man I hate him!"

Leo: "You hate who?"

Raph: "Xever. He is starting to get on my nerves. He think's he can beat me and that he is better than me!"

Leo: "Raph, he's your enemy. You know how enemy's are. He's just… Xever"

Raph: "I know but…" he was interrupted.

Donnie: "Guys. Purple dragons."

Leo: "What are they up to?"

Raph: "Who cares. Come on let's go!" he jumps.

They start fighting and they win.

Leo: "OK, let's go back to the lair."

Raph: "All-ready. I was just warming up."

Shredder: "They defeated you again?!"

Bradford: "Master, forgive me. I promise you We'll…"

Shredder: "Enough! I had enough of this foolishness. If you don't take them down soon you'll pay with your life. You are dismised."

They went out of the room.

Xever: "What are we going to do? He's gonna cut our heads off."

Bradford: "Anybody have a plan?"

Karai: "Why don't we fight just one of the turtle's. The foot can distract the other three while we take down the turtle. We could get the information from him. What do you think?"

Xever: "And wich one we should take?"

Karai: "The one you like fight the most with."

Xever: "I don't think he's gonna talk."

Karai: "Than we'll make him talk. And who knows, maybe we can get him to join our side?"

Bradford: "And how do you expect us to do that?"

Karai: "We'll see."_

We'll see what happens next…


	2. Chapter 2 - information

It was just another night and the turtles were out on the patrol.

Leo: "Ok guys. Be ready. There can be danger anywhere."

Raph: "Leo, you worry too much. It's not like the foot or anybody else is gonna just appear."

Mikey: "Hey guys I found something!"

Leo: "What is it this time Mikey?"

Mikey: "I don't know. It looks like that camera thingy."

Donnie: "It's a spy camera! And from what I can tell it's from the foot clan."

Leo: "Are there any more of this cameras, Donnie?"

Donnie: "I don't know. But there usually are a lot more because one little camera is pretty usles."

Raph: "So. Let's go find more of them."

Leo: "Ok guys. Split up and try to find more of these."

They all went in different directions.

Mikey: "Where are you little thingy's?" he was looking around and suddenly he saw some of the foot ninjas heading in Raph's direction. He pulled his T-phone out and called Leo.

Leo: "Yes, Mikey?"

Mikey: "I just saw some foot heading in Raph's direction."

Leo: "We'll be right there."

Donnie and Leo came to Mikey in about 10 minutes.

Mikey: "What took ya so long? And where's Raph?"

Donnie: "We tried to call him but he didn't answer."

And sudenly the foot surrounded them. They started fighting them and it took them some time but they won.

Leo: "Ok now. Let's go find Raph." and they started looking for him.

* * *

I woke up tied up in the van. There was a light in it and two foot ninjas. A few seconds later I saw fishface on the other side by me. He noticed that I was starting to wake up. I remember that I was looking for those little cameras and all of a sudden I felt something hitting me in the head hard and than I woke up in here. Where are they taking me?

Xever: "Slept well turtle boy?"

Raph: "What the… Where the shell am I?!"

Xever: "Relax, you'll be ok … for now." He laughed quietly.

The van had stopped and the foot grabbed Raph and dragged him out of the van. Raph tried fighting them even if he was tied up. He almost escaped but Karai and Xever grabbed him and pulled him to the ground before he could.

Karai: "Oh, your not going anywhere."

Raph growled. They took him into a room and chained him to the wall. His legs and arms were chained.

Karai: "Now, you just stay here while we go and get my father."

Raph: "Just wait when I get my hands on you!"

Xever: "Now now, don't get to angry."

They left the room. Raph was angry. What was he gonna do when the Shredder comes. Man this is gonna be a hard night. Do the guys know where I am. We'll I still got my T-phone and Donnie can track me down. I hope that shellbrain is gonna think of that.

The door opend and Shredder stept in. Raph was scared but he didn't show it. He was aproaching and Raph was getting more and more nervous. He knew that Shredder was gonna kill him and try to get the information for the location of Splinter. Karai and Xever were also here.

Shredder: "Well hello Raphael. It's nice to see you again."

Raph: "Shut up Shredhead! I'll kick your butt when I get free. I promise you that."

Shredder: "Such language and temper for such a younge turtle. Anyway, you know why I haveyou here."

Raph: "Yeah I know and you know what the answer is."

Shredder: "Yes, I know. Now, I belive you should tell us a little bit about yourself and your brothers so we can get to know each other."

Raph: "Ok, now that is stupid. Even Mikey isn't this dumb."

Shredder: "Very well. Stockman!"

Baxter: "Y-yes master Shredder?"

Shredder: "Bring your memory reading machine."

Xever: "What a stupid name." he said quietly.

He brought the machine in and put it on Raph's head covering his eyes. The machine started andthey got the information of his brothers and sensei. Everything he knows. But the machine broke and it stopped.

Shredder: "Stockman!You said it would work!"

Baxter: "Well um… I didn't expect that to happen but atleast we got some information."

Raph: "Um… hello? Can you get this thing of my head now?"

They put it off.

Shredder: "Bring me the information."

Stockman brought the information to Shredder and leaved the room.

Shredder:"Well it was not tottaly usless. Atleast we got some information about your two brothers Leonardo and Donatello."

Raph: "Great, blah blah blah." '_Where are you guys_' he thought to himself.

Shredder: "I'm going to go look at these and make sure he doesn't escape, Karai."

Karai: "Yes, father."

Shredder leaved the room.

Xever: "Look's like it's just you, Karai and me."

Karai: "Tell me Raphael. Why do you fight whit Leonardo a lot?"

Raph: "You have been watching us?!"

Karai: "Don't be stupid, you know about those cameras that the foot clan put aoround the city."

Raph: "I'm not and why do you care."

Karai: "Well, Xever and I were wondering if you would like to join us?"

Raph just stared. Than he spoken.

Raph: "You are gotta be kidding me."

Kari: "Oh come on Raphael. You know how your brothers annoy you. Besides you don't belong with them."

Xever: "Yes and I heard that they said they don't need you."

Raph: "That was a lie!" He was getting angry.

Xever: "We have a prove." he showed him a video and on it were his three brothers but he was nowhere. They were talking about him and that they don't need him.

Raph: "It's fake! Stokman made it or someone!"

Karai: "That idiot? Hehe. He can't even fix a toaster."

Raph: "What about the machine? He made it."

Xever:"It had broken."

Raph: "I still don't belive you."

Karai: "You know they mean it. You can get your revenge. What do you say, wanna join?"

Raph: "Sorry but I'm gonna need more prove than that."

Xever: "How soft."

Raph: "Hey, I'm not soft!"

Karai: "Oh, really. Well your brothers think that."

Raph: "They wouldn't dare to sy that."

Karai: "Because you terrifie them. That's why they don't want you and they hate you. They are messing with you and laughing at you behind your back."

Raph: "No, they would never do that!" he was getting more and more angry.

Xever: "Give up already."

Raph was getting angrier when he heard about his brothers betraying him. Karai was driving him crazy. He almost lost the challenge but than Shredder came in. And he was happy. Raph knew that was bad.


End file.
